Always by your side
by HoneyMitarashi
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, así que dejen sus comentarios y ayúdenme a mejorarlo! Y sí, es yaoi.. Pero apenas es el inicio..
1. Chapter 1

-Ta…Takashi… ya no puedo más…- Mitsukuni Haninozuka casi caía del cansancio. Desde que él aceptó apoyar al club de Karate del Instituto Ouran, dando clase a los alumnos de secundaria, su tiempo libre se había recortado demasiado y con él, el tiempo de descanso.

-Deberías de tomar un descanso, sobre todo porque Kyouya-sempai está molesto. – Decía constantemente Tamaki Sou.

-¡Nuestro club caerá en bancarrota! Tus clientas ya no frecuentan tanto el club porque nunca están y además… Se te ve muy agotados mientras estás aquí... - Kyoya Otori, además de molesto, tenía razón.

-Lo siento, Tama-chan. Te prometo que sadré adelante. Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme a este nuevo trabajo y sincronizarlo con las actividades del club.–Dijo Honey la última vez que les llamaron la atención por no haber asistido a la fiesta del café de plebeyos.

Últimamente, Mori y Honey ya no pasaban tanto tiempo a solas como antes. Si Honey no estaba durmiendo con Usa-chan, estaba en el club de karate o en el Host Club. Haruhi Fujioka y Kaoru Hiitachi decían que eso podía afectar su relación, ya que antes podían pasar horas y horas juntos, mientras que ahora se les atravesaban tantas actividades que podían pasar días sin hablar.

-Hikaru, - ¿qué pasaría si tú y yo nos separáramos? –preguntó una vez Kaoru.

-No digas eso, _baaka._ – Respondió- Tú y yo nacimos unidos y hasta hoy sabemos que lo único que podría interponerse en nuestros caminos es ese campesino, - señaló con la cabeza a Haruhi (quién sólo le lanzó la mirada que era exclusiva al príncipe del club, que parece matar a quien la mire).

-No lo digo en ese sentido… Me preocupan mucho esos dos… Cuando llegan aquí no hablan ni entre ellos y no me gusta nada.

-¡Eso es una misión para el Host Club!- Grito Tamaki, llevando consigo una pizarra y haciendo dibujos rápidos en ella.

-Etto… ¿No crees que eso es tarea de ellos dos? – dijo Haruhi, observando los garabatos del príncipe, en dónde el Host Club parecía estar acabando con el club de karate.

-Haruhi… ¿crees que una familia sea una familia si no están unidos? Papá no permitirá que dos de sus hijos se alejen por una actividad extra…

-Etto… Pero Honey y Tamaki se las arreglan, de todos modos antes de que Honey trabajara para el club de karate no estaban juntos todo el día, ¿o sí?

-¡MAMÁ!- Kyoya se paró de su asiento de repente, ya que el grito de Tamaki no sólo lo asustó, sino que también llamó su atención para involucrarse en la conversación. – Haruhi está haciendo suposiciones extrañas y tiene razón y me está dando miedo…

-Tal vez ella tiene razón – respondió Kyoya. – Además, no sabemos si en realidad esa distancia entre Honey y Mori en realidad esté afectando a su relación.

Los cinco miembros del Host Club voltearon hacia el sillón en dónde Honey estaba dormido en brazos de Takashi.

-Sin duda, es una imagen muy bonita, pero hasta cierto punto Tamaki-sama tiene razón – dijo Kaoru.

-Sólo creo que debemos esperar, como dijo Honey-sempai, a que se regulen sus actividades. Además, aún no se ve que haya un gran distanciamiento entre ellos. Honey-sempai apenas llega a la 3ra sala de música y se duerme en brazos de Mori-sempai... – seguía afirmando Haruhi.- Aunque ya no lo veamos tan seguido, no quiere decir que la relación que existe entre ellos dos se haya terminado.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo,- dijo Hikaru.– No nos debemos preocupar mientras ellos dos estén juntos. ¿Jugamos ajedrez, Haru-chan?

Mientras cada uno de ellos volvía a sus actividades normales, Takashi, quien fingía no escucharlos, abrazó más a Honey. Aunque de lejos sólo se veía como alguien con un bebé en brazos, Tamaki notó algo que ninguno de los demás había hecho: una lágrima en el rostro de Takashi. Al parecer, sólo ellos dos entendían lo que pasaba: Honey ya no era el mismo y eso partía el corazón de Takashi.

Pero había una cosa que ni el mismo Tamaki podía entender, y se trataba de los sentimientos de Mori hacia Honey.

-Te… extraño…- susurró en el oído de Mitsukuni, mientras éste sólo abrazaba a Usa-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los verdaderos sentimientos de Takashi**

-Te… extraño…- susurró Takashi en el oído de Mitsukuni, mientras éste sólo dormía abrazando a Usa-chan.

En el interior de Honey, explotaron un millón de fuegos artificiales. Cuando en realidad parecía que sólo necesitaba un pretexto para abandonar su trabajo en el club de Karate del Instituto Ouran, lo que había escuchado no era un pretexto, era la razón por la cual él quería dejar su trabajo. Así que lentamente fue quedándose dormido de verdad.

De un tiempo hacia entonces, Honey llegaba a la 3ra sala de música sin ganas de nada, por lo que sólo fingía hacerse el dormido en el regazo de Takashi. Por una extraña razón, se sentía feliz ahí (aunque eso no lo había sentido siempre, pensaba él).

Cuando despertó, ese día, estaba todo a oscuras y Mori no estaba ahí, sino estaba una nota que decía: "Salí a caminar con Tamaki-sempai. Si te sientes sólo o te da miedo, llámame". No sintió soledad ni temor alguno a pesar de que estaba prácticamente oscuro. "Salí a caminar con Tamaki-sempai…". ¿Eran celos lo que sentía?

-¡Claro que no!- se dijo a sí mismo-. Además, Mori puede tener amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos. Pero…hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos él y yo… Tal vez me esté cambiando…

Sintió tantas cosas que nadie podía explicarlas. El simple hecho de que Takashi haya salido con Tamaki a caminar ya lo hacía enojar. "Sólo son amigos" dijo una voz en su interior. "¿Y eso qué? Yo nunca lo dejaría sólo así, ni tampoco sería por alguien más…" Se respondió el mismo. "Pero, son dos chicos…" Volvió a decir la primera voz. "No importa. Yo también lo soy… No…No sé qué me pasa… No… Tama-chan estaba buscando una forma de unirnos más otra vez mientras yo fingía estar dormido. No debo estar celoso.". Aunque en su interior, lo estaba.

No tan lejos de ahí, en uno de los jardines del Instituto, Tamaki y Takashi caminaban bajo la luz de las estrellas. Tamaki había decidido hablar con Mori porque precisamente era uno de los protagonistas de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el club y era el que parecía necesitar ayuda en ese momento.

-¿No crees que Honey-sempai se está presionando mucho a sí mismo con eso de que ahora también trabaja con el club de karate?- preguntó el príncipe del Host Club.

-Mitsukuni está dando lo mejor de sí. Quiere demostrar a todos y demostrarse a sí mismo que es una persona bastante fuerte.

-Eso es verdad. ¿Pero no crees que para la forma de vida a en la cual vivió durante 17 años, esto sea demasiado?- insistía Tamaki.

-No lo sé, eso es algo que sólo él puede contestarte. Sin embargo…-tomó aire para contestar pero no dijo nada.

Para Tamaki, ese silencio lo dijo todo: Mori tampoco estaba de acuerdo en que Honey se presentara en el club de karate más que en el Host Club.

-¿Lo…lo extrañas, verdad?

-Mitsukuni es la única persona que ha rebasado los límites, para mí… Conoce tantos secretos, hemos hecho tantas cosas juntas desde que tengo memoria… Siempre ha estado ahí para mí. Mitsukuni es mi mejor amigo…- en ese momento sus ojos brillaron-. Antes de pertenecer al club, lo tenía sólo a él. Ahora sé que cuento con el apoyo de cualquiera de ustedes, pero cuando necesito un abrazo, que alguien me de ánimo, que confíe en mí… Ese siempre es Honey.

-Mori… estás… ¿enamorado de Honey-sempai?

El chico serio del Host Club miró fijamente a su acompañante. "No es tan difícil enamorarse de Mitsukuni, pero, ¿yo lo estoy?" se preguntó a sí mismo.

-Mori…te quedaste callado… ¿tú no sabes lo que sientes por él verdad? Has pasado toda tu vida a su lado que es una tarea muy grande distinguir lo que ahora sientes hacia él- el hermoso joven se tomó un momento para ver la luz de la luna, resplandeciente-. Siempre he dicho que nuestra prioridad es la felicidad de nuestras clientas, pero jamás me he puesto a pensar en que tal vez tú seas más feliz al lado de Honey, y nadamás eso…

-Sí.

-¿Sí qué?- preguntó Sou Tamaki.

-Esa es la respuesta que querías. Ahí la tienes.

Después de declarar que sí sentía amor hacia Honey, Takashi se volvió hacia el Instituto. Se veía muy hermoso de noche. Pero fijó su mirada hacia el edificio principal, a la ventana que pertenecía a la sala donde, si no se equivocaba, Honey estaba dormido. Pero no se percató de algo…


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Honey x Haruhi! ¡Takashi x Tamaki! ****¡Vaya confusiones!**

Honey se encontraba viendo hacia afuera muy fijamente. La luna llena se reflejaba sobre su hermoso rostro. Pero también sobre aquellos dos a los que observaba con mucha atención desde la ventana. Takashi, desde afuera, creyó que Honey estaba dormido, pero no podía ver que él estaba mirando a través del cristal hacia ese jardín.

Durante esa noche, mientras el príncipe del Host Cub se disponía a apoyar a Takashi Morinozuka en su vida amorosa, Haruhi Fujioka había olvidado su cartera en la tercera sala de música. La única chica del club se sorprendió de haber encontrado ahí a Mitsukuni Haninozuka, no sólo por lo tarde que era, sino porque estaba solo (lo normal para ella era encontrarlo con Takashi).

-¿Estás solo?

-Sí. Al parecer Takashi salió a caminar un rato con Tama-chan y me dejó aquí solo. Pero estoy bien. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿No deberías tomar el camión que te lleva a casa?

-Hoy no. Verás, mi grupo tomará hoy en la noche clases de astronomía en el observatorio, entonces nos quedamos. Hikaru y Kaoru están allá. Al parecer Kyoya-sempai también está en el Instituto.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Todo el club está aquí!-exclamó Honey.

-Sí… Sólo espero que Tamaki-sempai no quiera realizar actividades del club en medio de la práctica.

De pronto, ambos escucharon una risa malvada, proveniente de una puerta en la sala de música.

-Jajajajaja… Muajajajaja…

-Espera… ¿esa puerta estaba ahí?-se sorprendió Haruhi.

-¿Quién es…?-preguntó Honey asustado.

-…Actividades nocturnas… Alumnos de primero… Es mi oportunidad para acercarlos al club de magia negra...-dijo Nekosawa desde la puerta.

-Ahhhh eres tú-dijo Haruhi-. Por un momento me asustaste pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-Las 11 de la noche de la luna llena del tercer mes del año del gato… ¡TÚ!-señaló a Honey-. Perderás algo muy valioso en ese momento…Muajajajaja…

-¿Quieres dejar de asustar a Honey-sempai por favor? No hagas caso Hon…

-Muajajajajajaja-continuó Nekosawa-. Crees que podrás librarte… Pero no escaparás de la maldición que ha sido destinada para ti…

-Haru…haruhi….!! Tengo mucho miedo…-dijo Honey, asustado- ¿y si pierdo a Usa-chan? – abrazó a su preciado conejito con mucha fuerza y se ocultó detrás de Haruhi.

-Etto… Nekosawa-sempai… Deja de asustar a Honey.

-Lo haré… Pero que no me pida que lo libre de la maldición- dijo desapareciendo y con él, la puerta.

-Eso dio miedo Honey, pero no hagas caso…

-¡HARU-CHAN! No quiero perder a Usa-chan… Ni a nadie… Ni a Takashi… No quiero perder a la persona que más me importa en el mundo-dijo abrazando a la chica, que apenas le ganaba por 10 centímetros de estatura...

El joven se abrazó más a Haruhi cuando sonó la campana del reloj que indicaba las 11 de la noche. Temblando empezó a llorar. La chica lo abrazó también, demostrándole que estaría ahí con él. De pronto, Takashi abrió la puerta.

-Mitsku…Mitskuni… Lamento haberte dejado…-una expresión de sorpresa invadió su rostro al contemplar la escena-. Lo siento, creo que interrumpí algo.

Tamaki Sou llegó corriendo detrás de él. Al parecer ambos se preocuparon al ver que casi eran las once porque Honey-sempai tenía miedo a despertar después de esa hora (obra de los gemelos Hitachiin), así que salieron corriendo a la tercera sala de música.

-¡Hija! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- excalmó Tamaki.

-Nada… pero… ¡tú no eres mi padre!-gritó Haruhi y comenzó la típica pelea entre ambos por la manía del príncipe de llamar "hija" a la chica.

Takashi se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, dejando ahí a Honey. Mitsukuni, en cambio, lo observaba alejarse. Trató de correr para explicarle que Haruhi y él no estaban haciendo nada malo, pero no pudo. Los celos lo invadían también a él. ¿Cómo era posible que la persona que siempre había jurado que estaría a su lado en cualquier momento lo haya abandonado a altas horas de la noche en el Instituto?

Honey quería llorar. Por fin creía entender sus sentimientos hacia Takashi. Minutos antes había dicho a Haruhi: "… No quiero perder a la persona que más me importa en el mundo". ¿Se refería a Takashi? ¿En verdad lo quería sólo como a un hermano o en realidad se había enamorado?

-Sí- le contestó Usa-chan.

-¡Ah, hablaste…!-dijo Honey, a quien ni ver a su conejito hablando hacía cambiar de sensación-. ¿Sí qué?

-¿No te das cuenta? Se nota que te gusta Takashi como algo más que un amigo.

-¡Takashi!- Salió corriendo desesperadamente el pequeño detrás de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.


End file.
